


Never Let Them Take The Light Behind Your Eyes

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of XOBillie's drawing <a href="http://xobillie.deviantart.com/art/Never-Let-Them-Take-The-Light-Behind-Your-Eyes-344043025">Never Let Them Take The Light Behind Your Eyes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Them Take The Light Behind Your Eyes

Party Poison and Fun Ghoul ran through the desert in Zone 3, fleeing from a midnight clap that had taken the lives of Kobra Kid, Jet Star, and the girl whom they had been hired to protect.  
  
Suddenly, Poison stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees.  
  
Ghoul turned to face his fiery-haired comrade to find tears streaming down his dirt-caked face.  "Gee, come on," he whispered.  "We can't stop."  
  
Poison shook his head.  "I lost Kobra.  I lost my brother.  My Mikey."  
  
Ghoul knelt down by his friend.  "Be strong and hold my hand."  He reached out and placed the fingers of his left hand tenderly on Poison's chin, tilting it up so that their eyes met.  "Please.  I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all tonight."  
  
"I've got to go back for Kobra.  I can't just leave my brother in the middle of nowhere."  Poison sniveled.  
  
"We'll go back tomorrow after the Dracs leave.  We'll give Kobra and Star and the girl proper burials."  Ghoul stood and offered his hand to the kneeling man.  "Let's go.  There's shelter only another mile or two away."  
  
With a sigh, Poison took Ghoul's hand and rose to his feet.  Together they continued running north until they found the shelter: an old boarded-up minimart.    
  
Approaching the shelter, the Killjoys slowed to a walk.  As they approached the building, the front door opened and a Draculoid emerged.  
  
For a moment, the three men froze, staring at each other.  Then they drew their guns.  
  
Three beams of light lit up the night sky as each man fired his weapon.  
  
Fun Ghoul stood in place for a moment and watched the Drac across he distance, shocked not to have fallen himself.  Beside him, he heard a thud.  
  
Poison lay on the ground with a raygun wound on his chest.  "Frankie," he whispered.  
  
Ghoul dropped his gun and lay down with his fallen partner, wrapping him in his arms and placing his hand over the wound.  "Stay with me, Gee."  
  
Poison shook his head.  "Time becomes for us, you'll understand."  
  
Ghoul's eyes filled with tears.  "No.  I can't lose you too."  
  
Staring up at the stars in the black sky above them, Poison sighed.  "Never let them take the light behind your eyes."  
  
Ghoul tightened his grip on his friend.  
  
"The light behind your eyes," Poison repeated.  "The light behind your eyes."  A quiet moment passed and Poison inhaled one last time, still gazing at the stars.  "The light behind your--"  
  
An overwhelming silence engulfed the desert.  Still clinging onto his friend's lifeless body, Ghoul cried.  His sobs rang out in the emptiness, but nobody came.  Nobody would come.  Fun Ghoul was alone.


End file.
